


Mama's Boy

by frictriix, xenodickery



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual Touching, Oedipal Issues, Parent/Child Incest, Rule 63, Shotacon, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frictriix/pseuds/frictriix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenodickery/pseuds/xenodickery
Summary: "Your father will be home in a few days," Lorenz said giving Dimitri a smile after she'd scanned the letter. "Perhaps even today."To her surprise Dimitri's expression turned to horror. "He's coming back? Already?""Dearest, he's been gone nearly three months," Lorenz said, laying down the piece of paper on her lap. "Aren't you excited to see Papa again?""No!" Dimitri said looking upset. "I like it being just us, he'll ruin everything!"
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 22





	Mama's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Lorenz is a woman. she's married to Claude. Dimitri is their natural son. no it will not be explained. 
> 
> you have been warned: this contains EXPLICIT INCEST AND UNDERAGE...the door is that way.

It was a quiet day, without responsibilities for once, so Lorenz was allowing herself to relax in bed, something she rarely did. Dimitri had come to her bed in the night after a bad dream, and with Claude still away from home, she'd let him stay. The two of them sat in bed eating toast with jam, and she was relieved that Dimitri didn't seem troubled by his disturbed night of sleep. 

Brushing the crumbs from her fingers onto the tray Lorenz picked up her letters. She owed Ferdinand a letter, but she had several from other friends, and finally one with Claude's familiar messy scrawl. 

"Your father will be home in a few days," Lorenz said giving Dimitri a smile after she'd scanned the letter. "Perhaps even today."

To her surprise Dimitri's expression turned to horror. "He's coming back? Already?"

"Dearest, he's been gone nearly three months," Lorenz said, laying down the piece of paper on her lap. "Aren't you excited to see Papa again?"

"No!" Dimitri said looking upset. "I like it being just us, he'll ruin everything!"

Lorenz frowned. "Mitya, love what are you saying?"

Dimitri bit his trembling lip and looked away from her. 

"Hey now" Lorenz said, and she pulled him closer, into her arms. "What's the matter? Have you and Papa had a disagreement?"

Dimitri shook his head, and put his arms around her middle pressing his face into her chest. "I just want to be with Mama."

Lorenz sighed and stroked his hair softly. "Mama needs to be with Papa, Mitya. He's my husband."

"I could be your husband too!" Dimitri said desperately, staring up at her with wide eyes. 

Lorenz gave a soft little laugh. "Oh my love," she said, and smiled at him and cupped his cheek. "I'm sure you're going to make a wonderful husband to somebody, but you're a little too old to want to marry your Mama."

Dimitri's face fell, so Lorenz cuddled him close again and kissed his silken hair. He was growing up far too fast for her liking, and she very much missed holding him as a baby, protecting and nourishing him. He was becoming a person now, changing in ways she couldn't predict, and it gave her bittersweet feelings to watch him grow and learn. For now she just closed her eyes and enjoyed the soft hot press of his face against her breast. 

***

Dimitri's newfound difficult behavior only got worse when Claude arrives home the next day. He refused to greet Claude with his customary hug, instead clinging close to Lorenz and looking cross when she greeted her husband with a kiss. 

Claude wasn't too be so easily beaten. He put his arm around Dimitri's neck and led him away from Lorenz and into the house. "You've grown so much since I left," Claude exclaimed laughing. "What have you been doing while I've been gone? Have you learned anything new?"

Lorenz followed them while Claude bombarded his son with questions and Dimitri gave half heated answers. She couldnt' help but frowning at the sight. Dimitri had always been devoted to Claude, and she couldn't work out why he was suddenly being so difficult. Possibly he was upset about Claude missing his twelfth birthday but, that didn't explain his insinstence the day before that he wanted to be alone with Lorenz and marry her. 

Dimitri continued to act sullen and bad tempered all through supper, until Lorenz finally got exasperated by him and sent him to his room. When he'd gone claude turned to look at her, looking half confused and half miserable. 

"Is he angry because I missed his birthday?"

Lorenz shrugged one shoulder. "I really couldn't say. He started acting strange yesterday, when I told him you were coming home."

Claude sighed, leaned back in his chair and let his head rest against the high back of the seat. "I should talk to him."

"Leave it for tonight" Lorenz suggested. "Perhaps he just needs a few days to adjust to you being home."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Claude said, and with a smile he put his hand out to her. 

Lorenz offered her own hand and Claude gave her fingers a squeeze.  
"You've been gone ever so long," she said quietly, and moved her chair a bit closer to his. "I've missed you terribly."

"I've missed you too," he said with giving her a tired smile. 

"You look tired love."

Claude laughed "Maybe because I am."

"Come," she said, suddenly getting to her feet. "As your nurse I prescribe you go to bed at once." 

"Wait, not just yet," Claude started to argue. "I want to spend a little more time with you."

Lorenz smiled enigmatiecally. "What makes you think I won't be there too?" she asked, pulling Claude out of his seat to follow her. "Come along now, I haven't made love with my husband in over 3 months, we have some catching up to do."

They hurried upstairs together, hand in hand, then fell upon each other when they reached the bedroom and started tearing each other's clothes off. Tossing her gown on the floor, Claude picked her up in his arms and threw her down on the bed.

"Fuck me," Lorenz gasps, reaching down to help him out of his pants. 

Claude unbuttons them and pulls out his cock, then he lifts Lorenz's petticoat and thrusts into her without hesitation. They both moaned loudly as claude froze for a moment, the two of them locked together in ecstasy. It had been so long, but now it was like Claude had never been gone, and Lorenz pulled him closer and kissed him passionately. 

"Did you miss me?" Claude purred as he started to fuck her slowly. 

Lorenz noded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I missed you dearly," she said, staring into his sparkling green eyes. 

Claude gave her a rakish grin, gripping one of her thighs tightly. "I missed you too, beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her boobs where they spilled out of her corset, pausing to suck one of her nipples. "I thought of you all the time. You and Mitya."

A faint sense of guilt gnawed her at the mention of Dimitri - remembering the way he'd behaved when she told him that Claude was coming back, but Lorenz pushed the feeling aside. She didn't want to worry Claude when Dimitri would probably forget about it soon enough, and she especially didn't want to think about it _now_ , with Claude so deep inside her. 

"Flames, Lorenz you feel perfect," Claude moaned, fucking her a tad bit harder. "We haven't - fucked like this - in so long."

Lorenz let out a breathless laugh and held him tighter, cunt clenching. Claude was right: their lovemaking of late had often been rushed if not quite perfunctory, and Lorenz missed the early days of their marriage, when they were hungry for each other all the time, when some days she would be too sore to sit down because she and Claude had made love most of the night and half the morning. 

"Lorenz, my beautiful darling..." Claude lowered his moutht to her chest again and sucked one of her nipples eagerly as he fucked her hard and fast. Lorenz cupped his head, cooing to him softly as she felt him approaching his orgasm. 

A sudden creak caught her notice. Lorenz looked over at the door just in time to see a flash of blue and blond as Dimitri disappears back out into the hallway. Lorenz freezes, watching the door as it stands ajar. She wondered how long he'd been standing there, how much of it he'd seen. 

Claude moaned into her neck, hips snapping as he started to come. Lorenz held him tightly, her eyes still on the open door. She finally tore her gaze away and kissed Claude's damp temple, and ran her fingers through his hair. 

"I've got you love," she said quietly. 

"Lorenz." Claude found her mouth and kissed her lingeringly. "Did you… ?"

"Oh, no," Lorenz started to say. 

Claude smiled. "Let me," he said, and then he was sliding down the bed, pulling her legs wide apart and diving down between them. Lorenz tossed her head back and moaned as he started to eat her out, licking his own seed out of her hungrily. But try as she might Lorenz couldn't stop thinking about Dimitri spying on them. Her thoughts dwelt on it even as Claude brought her to orgasm once, then twice, the guilt sitting in her stomach like a rock all through it. 

After they were finished Claude soon fell asleep, but Lorenz could find no such rest. She tucked the sheets over Claude to make him comfortable and then dressed herself again and went in search of their son. She found Dimitri in his room, sitting in the window seat and looking out at the lake. He didn't look round when she entered.

"Dimitri?" His shoulders jumped up around his ears. "Whatever is the matter my love?" Lorenz asked him.

"I knew you'd be all over him when he came back," he grumbled in a quiet low voice. "You're going to forget all about me."

"Dearest," Lorenz said going over to him. She put her hands on his shoulders and turning him to face her. "I could never forget about you, not even for a minute."

Dimitri wouldn't meet her eyes. "You do not… prefer Papa to me?"

"What a notion," she said, sitting down beside him on the window seat. "Of course I don't. You're more special to me than anything in the world."

He gave her a tiny smile. "Do you promise?"

She nodded. "Of course," she said, opening her arms to give him a cuddle. 

Dimitri happily climbed into her lap and laid his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Mama," he whispered.

Lorenz patted his back. "No matter my dear, just remember to mind your Papa, alright?"

"... Alright." He agreed reluctantly.

She nodded. "Good."

***

However the next day did not bring the change that Lorenz had hoped for in her son. Dimitri was quiet at breakfast, and scowled at Claude when he kissed Lorenz's hand. When they took an afternoon walk in the gardens, Dimitri insisted on walking at Lorenz's side and holding her hand.

"Has he been like this while I was away?" Claude asked her quietly.

Lorenz shook her head no. "He's been an absolute angel. Perhaps I've been spoiling him too much while you've been gone."

"I'm sure you're not too blame" Claude said, giving her a soft kiss. "I have some business to attend to this afternoon, why don't the two of you spend some time together again?"

"Alright," Lorenz smiled weakly. "I shall miss you, love."

Claude smiled and kissed her forehead. "Take him riding with you or something, the fresh air will do you both good."

When Claude left to go into town, Lorenz took Dimitri out as he'd suggested so they could ride together. Dimitri usually went riding with Claude, but he seemed excited to be going with his mother instead. It had rained and the fields and tracks were very muddy, and as they returned it began to rain. By the time they got home a few hours after they left, they were bedraggled and filthy. 

With laughter they left the dirty horses in the care of the stablehands and hurried inside together by the kitchen door to leave their wet cloaks and dirty boots in the hallway to be cleaned. Lorenz arranged for a hot bath to be filled upstairs, and when she'd given Dimitri a cup of hot milk to warm him, she took him upstairs to her steamy bathroom.

Lorenz waited while Dimitri undressed, taking his dirty clothes and putting them aside to be cleaned. When he stepped into the water, she filled a jug from the warm bathwater and gently tipped his head back before pouring the water over his hair. Dimitri had his eyes closed tightly, but he opened them as she was still cupping his head and blinked his brilliant blue eyes up at her. 

Lorenz smiled. "There's my beautiful angel, hiding under all that dirt."

Dimitri giggled. "I'm not hiding!"

"Oh no?" Lorenz asked him, brushing his hair back and then kissing his forehead. "Come on then, I want you squeaky clean in ten minutes."

"Might we bathe _together_ , Mama?" Dimitri asked as she turned to go. 

Lorenz hesitated in the doorway. "You're a big boy, you don't need my help to bathe."

Dimitri pouted. "But you must be cold too. And I was hoping you could… show me."

"Show you, sweetheart?"

"What, uh. What a woman is like."

Lorenz frowned at him. "Why do you want to know about that?" She asked, although she knew that he'd taken an interest in the topic of late, wanting to know about the differences between them, and about love and marriage. 

"Aren't I old enough, Mama?"

Lorenz gave in. "Alright sweetheart," she said, stepping back inside the bathroom and closing the door. "But let's keep this between you and me, alright?"

Dimitri nodded at her eagerly. "Of course!"

Lorenz undressed quickly and efficiently, aware of Dimitri’s curious gaze boring into her skin. He scooted backwards as she stepped into the warm, sudsy water, and with some maneuvering, she was easily able to extend her legs on either side of Dimitri. They sat for a moment, looking at each other, then they both at once burst into giggles. 

“Alright,” Lorenz said, stifling the last of her laughter. She grabbed the soap. “First things first, in any bathing routine, you must make sure you’re clean.”

“I know that,” Dimitri said, wrinkling his nose. 

“You don’t know how a lady cleans,” Lorenz admonished him. “They have - ah - special places that must be washed carefully.” 

Dimitri said nothing, only nodded, his eyes bright.

“Now, you know how to wash the bits that we share,” she said. “The breasts are different. You’ll need to handle them with more care.” 

She gently ran her hands beneath her breasts, then over, passing softly over the nipple as she did. It was nothing more than what she usually did when bathing alone, but with Dimitri watching, she felt as if each action had more weight added to it.

"Can I -" Dimitri said softly. "Can I help?"

An eyebrow lifted, but Lorenz nodded and dropped her own hands into the water. "Gently" she urged, though she didn't need to have reminded him. Dimitri was exceptionally careful, scooping up water and pouring it over her chest with care. She handed him the soap and he rubbed it between his palms to make up a good amount of lather, then gently spread his hands against her bare skin, smoothing them around the way he'd seen her doing. 

"Your - these are big," he said, pausing to stroke her hardening nipples with his thumbs. "They're much bigger than mine or Papa's."

"Well, they got bigger when I had you," she said. "When a woman has a baby, her breasts make milk to feed the baby."

"Did you used to feed me too?" Dimitri asked, still staring intently at her chest as he rubbed his thumbs back and forth. 

His touch sent a shiver of electricity that ran down her spine and gave her the faintest twinge between her legs. Lorenz cleared her throat and gave a little shrug to dislodge him. "Of course. I nursed you until you were four."

"I - don't remember," Dimitri whispered. "Will you show me what else there is?"

Lorenz smiled. "The midwife told you about it, didn't she?"

Dimitri nodded. "Yes, but - but she wouldn't show me any drawings. I don't really understand."

"Well, let me show you," Lorenz said, sitting back. She put her hands on the sides of the tub and lifted herself up out of the water. Reaching out to hold the towel rack for balance, she lifted one foot to rest on the edge of the tub. "There, you see?" she said.

Dimitri was wide-eyed. "You don't have a - you don't have anything at all!" 

Lorenz laughed. "Most of it is tucked away neatly inside. Do you want to touch?"

Dimitri nodded eagerly.

"Wash your hands off first," she said gently. "You don't need soap to wash here, just water. It's very delicate."

When Dimitri had done as she told, he reached up and she took hold of his hand, guiding it between her legs. "Put your other hand here," she said, placing it against her abdomen, "and press up."

Dimitri did as she asked and she heard him gasp as the motion spread all her pink flesh for him to see. "It's like a flower," he breathed.

Lorenz giggled softly. "You sweet thing," she said. Still holding his hand, she pressed his fingers against the outer lips of her vulva. "If you're going to touch a woman here, you must be very gentle to start with." Glancing down she noticed that he had an erection, his little cock standing up stiff out of the water. "Do you ever… touch yourself, Mitya? Between your legs?"

Looking away he bit his lip. "Only once or twice."

She smiled. "Well that's alright. It feels nice to touch yourself, doesn't it?" He nodded. "Mama likes to do it too sometimes." She guided his fingers up to her clit. "If you touch here it feels nice for girls."

She let him touch for a few seconds longer, then she gently tugged his hand away and sat back down in the water. Dimitri was blushing red and shyly wouldn't meet her eyes. Lorenz laughed and pulled him against her, wrapping him in her arms. 

"Seen enough?" She teased as she pressed her face into his wet skin and kissed his shoulder.

Dimitri squealed with laughter, wriggling in her arms. "Mama it tickles!"

She grinned. "Shhh now, there's a good boy." She held him to her chest as he calmed and snuggled into her breasts. "You've been so good for me."

Dimitri gave a pleased hum. "And we won't tell Papa."

"That's right," Lorenz said, "We won't."

***

The following day, Lorenz had been taking a nap when she was woken by the sound of the door to the bedroom that she shared with Claude creaking open. She didn't open her eyes just yet - Claude had promised to wake her up in good time for dinner, and Claude's awakenings were often accompanied with a cheeky hand up her skirt or in her bodice, and Lorenz had no intention of dissuading him. 

He seemed to take his time, but finally she felt him lean over her and lightly stroke his fingers over her chest. His touch felt a bit strange but she didn't think anything of it. They hadn't had much chance to be intimate for weeks, and Lorenz held her breath when he cupped one of her boobs through the thin shift she wore. He was more gentle than usual, his touch delicate. After giving her boob a few gentle squeezes he ran his hand down over her belly and paused before touching her between her legs. 

A soft gasp came from beside the bed, and Lorenz froze when she recognized the voice - it wasn't Claude, it was Dimitri. She didn't know what to do. If she suddenly sat up and told him to stop she risked humiliating him. And she thought, her heart pounding with anxious excitement, it was normal for him to be curious. It wasn't as though he had many friends his age and he didn't have any siblings, and even if he had it was better for him to explore his curiosity with her, so she could keep an eye on him. 

Still her resolve was tested when he pulled up her shift above her knees and slipped his hand underneath. Luckily she was wearing underwear so he didn't find bare flesh, but she could still feel him through the thin material, stroking at her pussy curiously. Dimitri had been given The Talk recently about making love and making children, and he'd been slightly obsessed with the whole concept for a while. Lorenz had hoped that showing him her body would sate his appetite, but perhaps It was only natural that his curiosity had moved onto more… practical applications. 

She still had to find a way to make him stop though, especially since the unwanted stimulation was making her stomach feel strange, and sending shivery feelings all through her. He was still stroking her lightly through her underwear, the way one might stroke a pet. Lorenz hoped that Claude wouldn't come in and catch them like his. Mitya would never be able to explain this away. 

As if she'd summoned him there were suddenly footsteps out in the hallway and Claude called out.

"Mitya! Time for dinner! Did you wake your mother?"

Dimitri snatches his hand away suddenly and pulls Lorenz's shift back down, then he cleared his throat and reached out to touch her shoulder.

"Mama, oh Mama, wake up!"

Feeling impossibly guilty, Lorenz feigned waking up and smiled at Dimitri. "Mitya. Did your Papa send you to wake me?"

Dimitri nodded. His face was pink. 

Before Lorenz could think of what to say next the door opened fully and Claude put his head in. "Come along you both, it's getting late."

"Coming!" Dimitri called, hurrying away from the bed. 

"Lorenz, are you alright?" Claude asks taking a step into the room as she sat up on the bed. "You look flushed."

"I'm very well," Lorenz said, waving him away. "Off you go,I shall just dress and then be down directly."

Claude smiled at her, and blew her a kiss before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Finally left alone Lorenz dropped her face into both her hands with an embarrassed groan. She couldn't believe she'd let Dimitri touch her that way. She couldn't believe he'd _wanted to._ Lorenz wanted badly to talk to Claude about what had happened, but it didn't feel right somehow, especially with the way Dimitri had been behaving around Claude lately. With a wince, she realized that maybe she was just embarrassed to talk about it. Besides, Dimitri had had a chance to explore now, not mentioning that he'd almost been caught, so he wouldn't be quick to try again. 

***

Lorenz smiled at Claude in the mirror of her bureau as he came up behind her that evening. “Have you missed your nightly routine?” she asked, handing him the hairbrush. He chuckled and took it, kissing the top of her head. 

“Of course I did,” he replied. He began to gently brush her hair, running his fingers through her tresses before going back over it with a brush. It was a soothing routine - a hundred strokes every night. When Claude was gone, Dimitri had taken over the task, and Lorenz could simply coo with the way they were both supremely soft and gentle as they handled her hair. 

“Papa!” a young voice bellowed. “That’s _my_ job!” 

Lorenz spun around in her seat as Dimitri flew into the room, knocking the brush from Claude’s hand with a scowl.

For a few seconds none of them moved. Claude was frozen, staring in shock at his son. 

"Mitya!" Lorenz cried leaping up from her seat. "Apologise to your father at _once!"_

Dimitri glared at Claude. "But it's _my_ job to brush your hair now," he complained. "Papa doesn't do it anymore!"

"He most certainly does," Lorenz said, bending down to retrieve her brush from where Dimitri had knocked it. She pointed the brush at Claude. "Apologize. Now."

"I shan't!" Dimitri said, standing his ground. 

"Alright, that's quite enough," Lorenz snapped, taking him by the elbow and pulling him towards the door. 

Claude called out behind her. "Lorenz, wait -"

"Mama, let go!"

"I won't have you behaving in such a despicable manner," she said as she marched him out of the room and along the hallway to his own bedroom. "You shall stay in your room until you can speak civilly to your father."

Dimitri didn't protest any more until they got to his room, where he folded his arms and stamped one of his feet. "You _can't_ keep me in here! And I won't be civil to Papa, I hate him!"

Lorenz was flabbergasted and didn't know what to say. She curled her fingers more tightly around the handle of the hairbrush which she was still holding. She'd never once raised her hand to her child but she had the sudden urge to bend Dimitri over her knee and make him regret his insolence. 

"... Mama?" Dimitri said quietly, eyes getting wide with fear.

Lorenz realized that she'd raised the hairbrush as though she was about to strike, and she quickly lowered her hand again. "Go to bed," she said, trying to stop her voice from shaking. "No story. You'll go straight to sleep. And we'd better not have any more of this disrespect in the morning."

Turning, her back on him, she left the room and shut the door quietly behind her. She was trembling by the time she made it back to her and Claude's bedroom and found him anxiously pacing the room. 

"Lorenz - dearest, what is the matter?" Claude took the brush from her hand and set it down before bringing her into his arms. "What happened?"

"I - I almost hit him," she whispered. "I was so angry, I -"

"Hey," Claude said gently, cupped her face between his hands. "But you didn't. It's alright."

"I wanted to though," Lorenz said, tears starting to run down her cheeks. "What kind of mother wants to strike her own child?"

Claude shushed her gently. "There there, it's alright. It's perfectly natural."

“Natural!” Lorenz burst out. “How could such a despicable notion be _natural?_ ” She wiped her tears with the sleeve of her dressing gown.”No mother worth anything would ever…” 

Claude dabbed at her tears with his own sleeve. “You were frustrated,” he said. “It happens to everyone. Heck, my parents beat me black and blue when I was a child, and I turned out fine.” 

Lorenz sniffed. "That is _not_ reassuring to me." She gave a sigh and sank down on the bed. “I _am_ frustrated, you're right,” she said. “I don’t know what to do with him at all."

"You don't have to take it all on yourself, love," Claude said soothingly. He sat down next to her and put his arms around her. "I'm the one he's angry with anyway."

"My darling," Lorenz said, tucking her face into Claude's shoulder as guilt racked her. "I'm so sorry, this must be awful for you."

Claude shrugged. "I'm sure it's a phase, and I don't blame him for being angry when I was gone so long."

The practiced carelessness in Claude's voice made Lorenz want to cry. It was so clear that he was deeply hurt by Dimitri's behavior, but they were both at a loss for what to do. She wondered for a moment if she should tell him about what had happened earlier that day, but she was worried that it would only make things worse. 

"I will talk to him," she said, hugging Claude tighter. "I'll make him understand that he has to share."

Claude nodded. "Alright. I trust you."

His words only made Lorenz feel more guilty, but she did her best to put it aside. She would fix this, one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> ask mummy nicely maybe youll get more ;)


End file.
